


No es tan complejo

by Letthe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve no se hace ilusiones con Tony pero ¿y si la solución estuvo siempre en sus manos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es tan complejo

Tony se despertó en su taller y fue a tomar una ducha, pronto debía ir a entrenar con Steve y no quería que notara su estado de resaca, insomnio y tristeza, pero vamos que cualquiera lo adivinaría, tenia meses que Pepper le había dicho lo que él ya sabía “Esto no va a funcionar, lo siento Tony”, el sonrió y le aseguro que todo estaría bien; trato de ser ingenioso y alegre pero por la cara de ella eso ya no importaba, seguían siendo amigos ella lo apoyaba y él intentaba apoyarla si lo lograba o no, no estaba seguro.

Entro en el cuarto y Steve ya estaba ahí golpeando el costal de arena, Tony comenzó a calentar y estirar músculos. Steve se volteo para verlo, tenía un par de meses que ayudaba a Tony a entrenar sabía bien por qué lo hacía, durante el día Tony iba de un lado a otro de la torre buscando que hacer, a Steve le gustaba que lo considerará para no estar solo, habían comenzado mal pero poco a poco habían mejorado su amistad.  
-Listo – grito Tony para sacar a Steve de sus pensamientos -¿pensando en alguien especial? –Dijo tratando de hacerlo sonreír -vamos, tengo una agenda apretada-.  
-Creí que Pepper se encargaba de esos asuntos-dijo Steve mirando a Tony, y se arrepintió de hacer ese comentario cuando la sonrisa de Tony disminuyo –Si, bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer generar códigos de defensa, diseñar generadores de energía limpia y molestar a Clint o Natasha –dijo sonriendo emocionado; -Aún es temprano- concluyo Steve evitando el tema anterior, no parecía que Tony quisiera tocar el tema, no con él al menos.  
El entrenamiento solía ser el mismo diario; Tony lanzaba algunos golpes, Steve los esquivaba y le decía como debía hacerlos para fueran efectivos, pero últimamente Tony tenia ideas absurdas de movimientos que usaba en Steve. No supo cómo había terminado con Tony tomado por ambas muñecas, Tony estaba de espaldas contra él y no paraba de moverse y él lo sintió, el contacto del cuerpo de Tony sobre su entrepierna, si Tony lo había notado no lo sabía pero aun así lo soltó, Tony casi cae de frente recobro el equilibrio y volteo a ver a Steve –Casi te vencía-dijo tratando de tomar aire y como si le molestara, pero Steve estaba de espaldas –Dejémoslo aquí por hoy- dijo y salió de cuarto tan rápido como pudo, era lo único que se le ocurrió para ocultar su erección y le parecía increíble tener esos problemas a esta edad .  
Tony no entendió nada, salió hacia el laboratorio de Bruce, Clint y Natasha tendrían que esperar.

 

A Steve le parecía una pesadilla, todas las mañanas se despertaba y salía a correr recién salido el sol, volvía a la torre y tomaba un buen desayuno, leía el periódico, iba a entrenar y ayudaba a Tony a entrenar, Tony intentaba un nuevo movimiento y el salía corriendo de ahí con una enorme erección, Tony no parecía hacerlo a propósito pero era obvio que no podían continuar así.   
Steve se pasó largo rato esa noche pensando que hacer para evitar esa reacción de su cuerpo, terminar los entrenamientos de Tony no solo alejaría a Tony de él también lo acercaría a su antigua rutina encerrarse en su taller y solo ser sacado por Bruce o Pepper para comer o revisar algo, en el fondo Steve deseaba ser más cercano con Tony, como Bruce cuando estaban juntos parecía que no tenían que hablarse para comprenderse y no solo era en el laboratorio también fuera de el; Clint solía hacer bromas al respecto y ambos se veían y reían como si fuera un chiste privado , se había resignado, el solo era el Capitán América, el amigo de su padre, un Avenger mas, compañero de entrenamiento o quien sabe cómo lo consideraba Tony pero nada más de eso estaba seguro.

Tony despertó en su taller se dio una ducha, se lavó los dientes porque estaba seguro que olía a licor y fue a entrenar, hoy sería el día que al fin resultara el ataque que había estado planeando; Jarvis tenía sus opiniones sobre el pero estaba seguro que ese golpe derribaría a Steve.  
Entro en el cuarto y Steve golpeaba el costal de arena, Tony comenzó el estiramiento y calentamiento como de costumbre mientras veía a Steve de espaldas, realmente le gustaba ver a Steve entrenar o hacer cualquier cosa le parecía una persona única, en serio.

Steve volteo, estaba listo y mientras Tony aun estiraba lo miro largo rato como si tratara de memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro. Si, Steve ya sabía desde hace mucho que le gustaba Tony pero no se hacía ilusiones con él – ¿Estas bien?- dijo Tony al verlo tan ensimismado –si quieres entrenamos otro dio, Cap.- agrego, -¿Qué? No, estoy perfecto-contesto Steve por nada del mundo perdería los únicos minutos a solas con Tony -Ok pues prepárate porque hoy de voy a derribar-; Steve sonrió –Seguro- dijo con sarcasmo. Todo iba bien hasta que Tony intento golpear a Steve con uno de esos movimientos raros se movió de una forma tan extraña que Steve perdió el equilibrio solo un segundo pero Tony se derrapo completamente, levanto el brazo para que Steve le ayudara pero cayó más rápido, en el piso boca arriba comenzó a sobarse el golpe de la cabeza y se rio con tristeza -¿Estas bien Tony?- pregunto Steve mientras le ofrecía su brazo para ayudarle apararse –ojala –dijo Tony mientras permaneció en el piso sonrió pero sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, se reincorporo tomando la mano de Steve, trato de sonreír más pero Steve lo miro fijamente y sin soldar su mano –lo siento- dijo mientras puso la otra mano en la mejilla de Tony y lo beso, Tony no pudo ni reaccionar, al principio, la sensación del beso era demasiado absorbente, no pensaba, no quería hacerlo, puso su mano libre en el hombro de Steve y no ejerció ni presión ni empuje solo la mantuvo ahí sobre el hombro de Steve, para él eso fue como un permiso, soltó la mano de Tony que al quedar libre fue a posarse al costado de Steve, ahí sujeto ligeramente la camiseta de Steve teniendo el mínimo contacto con su cuerpo aun así Steve noto el calor de la mano de Tony sobre su cuerpo, ni lo dudo, no le dio tiempo, por puro instinto puso su mano entre el pantalón y la camiseta de Tony, Steve movió la mano deslizándola bajo la ropa de Tony, sus lenguas se rosaron y los labios de Steve ávidos por el contacto comenzaron a ejercer mayor agarre, presión y movimiento se enfrascaron en la plena sensación del contacto de los suaves y húmedos labios de Tony , el cuerpo de Tony cedía al calor del momento no dudo en dejar que Steve avanzara, pero conforme Steve fue subiendo su mano bajo la ropa de Tony este reacciono, empujo a Steve lejos de él, intento recobrar la postura y el aliento –lo siento-dijo Steve tratando de ver a Tony a la cara este se enderezo y con la mayor cara de tranquilidad le dijo –No pasa nada, no pasó nada- y se comenzó a ir, -Espera Tony, yo… solo…espera- decía Steve tratando de articular palabras, ideas una buena razón para lo que había hecho y lo que intentaba hacer –No en serio -dijo Tony alzando la voz con claro nerviosismo y temor en ella-Aquí no pasó nada- y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio de Bruce y entro mucho menos escandaloso que de costumbre, Bruce giro su silla en su dirección y con una sonrisa tranquila y cálida lo dijo –Discutiste con Steve otra vez?- y espero , -No quiero herir a nadie más-dijo Tony en voz baja , Bruce lo vio un rato y alzo una ceja dejo su instrumento en la mesa y se acercó a Tony que se había sentado a su lado y comenzaba a hacer cálculos en la pantalla –Ya todos somos adultos aquí-dijo Bruce con tono tranquilo, Tony volteo a verlo sus ojos ligeramente llorosos –Si, pero-dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de Bruce, todos estos años se había sentido aun como si fuera un niño, comportándose como si sus acciones no tuvieran consecuencias, tenía a Pepper y Rhodey que lo trataban como si tuvieran que cuidar de él como si no pudiera cuidarse solo y lo peor de todo era cierto, continuaban esperando que madurara y en eso había lastimado a mucha gente incluso a Pepper, Steve era diferente había vivido tratando de no lastimar a los demás, de salvarlos, de protegerlos no era justo arrastrarlo al pantano que era su vida, se quedó ahí un poco pensando en eso y pronto comenzó a dormitar , a Bruce no le molestaba lo prefería ahí dormitando que en su taller, tomando o en los brazos de cualquiera que ya estando ebrio le ofreciera compañía llevándolo a casa, ahí sobre su hombro lo no podía más que analizar los datos pero no importaba realmente, disfrutaba de apoyar y hacerle compañía porque lo sabía Tony y él solo serían amigos, con cuidado movió su hombro sobre el cual Tony descansaba, para poner su mano sobre la nuca y entre el cabello de Tony para asegurarse que no cayera del otro lado y se golpeara.

Steve toco en la puerta del laboratorio pero al no recibir respuesta abrió lentamente la puerta –Bruce, estas aquí-dijo con cuidado al entrar –pasa Steve- dijo Bruce en voz baja, -Veras quería saber si me ayudas a- Steve se detuvo al ver a Tony tranquilamente dormido sobre Bruce y solo suspiro le tranquilizaba que Tony tuviera a alguien en quien confiar así –¿te ayudara con qué?- dijo Bruce casi susurrando, -Bueno sobre el aparato que Tony me dio-dijo Steve tratando de no elevar la su voz –es increíble –continuo –verlo así tan tranquilo me gustaría…- hizo una pausa y se lamio ligeramente los labios más por nerviosismo que por las palabras que no quería decir –llevarme mejor con Tony-concluyo, Tony se movió y suspiro como si tuviera una pesadilla, Bruce puso su dedo índice sobre su boca en seña a Steve que guardara bajara la voz y con cuidado movió su mano entre el cabello de Tony como cuando se tranquiliza a un pequeño, Tony suspiro con tranquilidad –No duerme bien últimamente –agrego Bruce, -Si, lo sé- dijo Steve-se nota cuando entrenamos pero, no se mucho del porque-, -Bueno te contara cuando esté listo- dijo Bruce con tono tranquilo, -Si, realmente no creo que algún día Tony se sienta en confianza conmigo él y yo, no importa-contesto Steve con bastante incomodidad y tristeza, -pelearon-dijo Bruce-¿no?, Tony no es rencoroso cuando se calme hablara contigo, estoy seguro-agrego Bruce –Bueno, tú lo conoces mejor, me voy tengo que…, necesita dormir-concluyo Steve y salió demasiado aprisa para oír la respuesta de Bruce –deberías hablar con él-dijo en voz alta-tiene la idea equivocada-, Tony se enderezo miro en dirección de la puerta y luego a Bruce, -Tienes razón-dijo al fin Tony –lo arreglare -,Bruce lo vio y le puso la mano sobre el pecho para detenerlo miro a Tony a los ojos y este a él suspiro y volteo el rostro –No, ve- pero Tony no se movió aunque Bruce había retirado su mano la tomo en el aire, miro a Bruce se le acercó y le dio un beso en la boca suave y lento lleno de ternura, duro poco tiempo y fue Bruce quien lo detuvo –Ok es suficiente, lo entiendo no es tan complicado, ve-dijo lo último emoción y gusto –no pierdas tiempo- Tony le sonrió y salió de ahí lo sabía él y Bruce sería igual que con Pepper gran sexo pero con un triste final.

Subió y bajo, fue y vino por toda la torre sin encontrar a Steve empezaba a desesperarse pensando en la posibilidad de que se hubiera marchado pensando en quien sabe que cosas, recorrió todas las habitaciones de la torre pero no lo hallo al final fue a su taller y allí estaba parado viendo las pantallas, la luz azul lo iluminaba magníficamente se acercó silenciosamente por detrás, parecía una estatua demasiado bueno para ser verdad…Steve se volteo y lo miro unos segundos –Lo siento creo que no te gusta que entren a tu taller¿ Ibas a trabajar, no?-dijo Steve dirigiéndose a la puerta –No, te estaba buscando, sí que sabes desaparecer he Cap.-, Steve hizo caso omiso de la broma de Tony pero él no se detuvo por eso se acercó a Steve y estando muy cerca lo miro a los ojos; esta no era otra de sus actuaciones de seductor ni un intento de facilitar las cosas, estaba siendo sincero Steve lo sabía pero lo único en lo que él pensaba era en besarlo –Me gustas mucho-fue Tony quien rompió el silencio-siento no habértelo dicho hoy, después de que me besaras bueno, de que nos besáramos pero fue muy rápido-, -Si, sobre eso lo siento yo- empezó a decir Steve, –No, solo que, tienes planes para hoy en la noche- Tony lo dijo con toda velocidad interrumpiendo a Steve, lo miro y este sonrió -Una cita, ¿enserio?- dijo sin que se le borrara la sonrisa, -si claro porque no, ambos nos gustamos ¿no?-dijo Tony mirando a Steve fijamente –Si, me gustas mucho-aclaro Steve- ¿y adónde vamos?-dijo con emoción –Ya veremos a donde llegamos-.  
Con Steve era diferente no sabía dónde iba a llegar pero seguro disfrutaría cada momento juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que escribo asi que, ya saben comenten y sean constructivos.  
> gracias por leer.


End file.
